Losses in Time
by Cass Flamestrike
Summary: AU We have all heard Auron's story. Now we hear the Story of Rana the High Maesters daughter. The one that caused the end of Auron's time in the Warrior Monks, and led to his journey with Jecht and Braska. This is her story.Chapters 3 up. Please R&R.
1. Difficult Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of it Characters Squaresoft owns them.

Let's see if anything you can call this story an AU, I am going to try and keep with the basic concept of the actual story. But little things here and there maybe changed so I can fit in things for my story. AU We have all heard Auron's story. Now we hear the Story of Rana the High Maesters daughter. The one that caused the end of Auron's time in the Warrior Monks, and led to his journey with Jecht and Braska. This is her story.

Chapter 1- Difficult meeting

It began in Bevelle 3 years before Braska left with Jecht and Auron for his pilgrimage. In the training courtyard for the Warrior Monks, is a 19 year old girl. She wears her reddish brown hair with 5 tight braids on the back of her head with beads of blue and yellow at the ends, above that she wears a bun where 4 decorated hair sticks are placed, and at the front her chin long bangs hang to the side of her face (Think of Lulu in the game, her hair style similar if not exact, just different color hair). She wears a light purple garment that looks nice but is easy to fight in, and she holds what looks to be a shiny purple staff. 

A group of men are surrounding the girl, she stands looking at them with a smirk on her face and laughter in her voice "So, would anyone like to help me practice today?" 

 "Look we have no time to play with a little girl today; there are more important things to do." One of the men states in annoyance"besides no one wants to get in trouble with the High Maester, Lady Rana."  A scowl shows on Rana's face, her voice growling "Are you sure my father is the only reason you don't want to fight me, or could it be that you are afraid of getting beaten by a girl. What about that, Chocobo?"(Spira's insult for Chicken).           

The man not looking to happy about this comment, proceeds to get into a fighting stance as someone pushes their way through the crowd. This person is dressed similar to the person in front of her, she watches as he lays a hand on the guys shoulder and speaks in an imposing voice "Hold, I will take care of this little girl. Did you not say that you had more important things to do? Now go." The guy startled, turns and rushes off. 

Rana stands there, arms crossed studying this new person in front of her, as she studies him she guesses him to be a couple years older then herself. She also notes to herself that he is very tall, and muscular. And also that he is wearing clothing similar to the other men around her, and the distinct red coat of the warrior monks. Her thoughts stray a minute to his rugged but very handsome face, and his long black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail.

She snaps out of her thoughts and glairs at him as he walks closer to stand in front of her. "Who are you; I have never seen you here before?" Rana speaks haughtily. He smirks and replies in a mocking tone "That is very rude talk for a young lady like you, especially for the daughter of the High Maester. Isn't that right, Lady Rana?" Surprise shows in her eyes and anger leaks into her voice "How is it that you know who I am, and yet I still do not know who you are?"

He smiles mockingly to her and bows his head to while moving his hands to make the sign of Yevon "Very well my lady I shall tell you. My name is Auron; I have been a warrior monk here for many years now. I have just recently got back from a mission that I had been sent on. And perhaps the reason you do not know me, is because I am no different from the rest of these men. For I only make myself known when it is profitable to me. I have seen you many times though, you being the High Maesters only daughter and all." 

He straightens back up, with his arms back at his side. All of a sudden he brings his face close and level to hers, to be able to look her in the eye. He then proceeds with calm but serious face; in a steady yet cynical voice "Now why do you not run along back to your pretty dresses and dolls, and leave the big boys to have there fun. We have no time for broken nails or crying little girls out here, let the men do their jobs while you sit in your room looking pretty." He then turns and starts walking away.

Rana stands there fuming, she watches Auron walk when he anger takes over. She then decides, even though it is against her best interest, to take up her staff and runs after Auron. She manages to catch up to him easily enough; she then takes a swipe at his head with her staff.  It just about makes contact with head, when he ducks and turns. He grabs her staff and forcefully pulls it out of her hands. Subsequently giving her a look that would scare even the bravest man, he then speaks with irritation in his voice "THAT wasn't very nice, now turn around and go home. I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep it up I may not have a choice." He turns again and walks away. 

She stands there in pure horror at what had happened, but not yet beaten down decides she is far from done with this man. Using the all the adrenalin she has left, she rushes after him jumping onto his back. Auron feeling this on instinct does the only thing his body would let him. He grabs her arms, flips her over his head, and slams her to the ground. Taking his foot he places it onto her throat applying enough pressure for her to have a bit of trouble breathing. 

When she becomes conscious to what happened she struggles under his foot, but finding him not willing to give in. "I could have and most likely would have killed you if I hadn't known that it was you," He speaks ominously, as he watches the now growing fear in her eyes "I will take my foot off, if you swear to go home and not cause any trouble here again. Beware, because if you do not I will not hold back next time. Agreed." She strains out the word "agreed", and he lifts his foot off her throat.

 She sits up and coughs, trying to regulate her breathing. She stands brushing herself off, and walks away only stopping to pick up her thrown staff. The crowd parts to let her through, leaving Auron alone in the center of the crowd. He notices the crowd around him, knowing they had all stayed watching the whole scene. Throwing an irritated look at all of them, he pushes his way through the crowd heading towards the destination he had been making his way to before. 

Auron walk forward while thinking about the things he needs to tell his elders, almost not seeing his fellow Monk, Kinoc standing outside. Kinoc notices the faraway look in Auron's eyes, and decides to take advantage of the situation. Speaking up, he startles Auron out of his thoughts. "Were you not worried that you would get in trouble for what you did to Lady Rana?" Kinoc says in mocking amusement. 

Auron stops in his tracks realizing Kinoc was there and replies in calm yet amused tone "Why should I be I just gave her what she had wanted. Besides she has too much pride to run to her father, she could not tell him that someone beat her at her at her own game. I am sure her father would not approve of the things she is doing, and would very much consider her actions shameful not only to herself, but also to her family." Auron speaks on with a sound of spitefulness in his voice "I will be going to speak with her father after I am done here, for I think he should know about her actions." 

Shaking his head, Kinoc replies with a hint of certainness in his voice "Do not do anything foolish, she is to be some ones bride someday. You cannot afford to accuse her of bringing shame on to her family. Do not let your pride get you into something that you may not be able to get out of. For if you ruin who she is and what she holds as a bride, she may not be the only one who will be vengeful to you."

Auron smiles and pats Kinoc on the shoulder "Do not worry yourself; my pride will not get in the way. And besides someone needs to let her father know of the trouble she is causing, so she doesn't bring the shame on herself." Kinoc just shakes his head and goes to follow Auron into the door, and just as they are about to enter Auron turns around. "Besides, who are we to care? It is not like any of us have plans of wedding her, Right?" Auron says with a laugh as he walks the rest of the way in, not noticing Kinoc stopping at the door way with a nervous expression written on his face. 

Thank You for reading. Please review; let me know how I did. This is a first time for me. And if there is anyone out there willing to look over my story and perhaps edit it for me that would be wonderful, and please get a hold of me. If people actually enjoy reading this I will try and get another chapter up this week. Thank You, Prophacy


	2. Big Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of it Characters Squaresoft owns them.

Updated

Chapter 2 –Big Sister

Rana storms into her room after the episode with Auron, calming herself a little. She eventually gets up and changes into some cleaner cloths and leaves her room deciding to take a walk before it gets late. As she walks down the hall she hears Her Father's voice call from a halfway opened door "Rana, please come in here." Rana stops and sighs "Yes father." She opens the door and lets herself into a bright and beautifully decorated room. The room is a brightly colored room with many religious symbols and rows upon rows of books and scrolls of every kind. 

Her father motions for her to sit, she abides as he starts talking to her in a disappointed voice "Rana. What have I told you about going to the training grounds on your own? It is dangerous." Her face hardens thinking that this must have been Auron's doing. "No one will hurt me there father, and besides what other ways do I have to find someone that would be willing to teach me to defend myself." Rana states with determination.

Her father shakes his head at this, impatience gathering in his voice "You have had training, you need no more."  

"What training would that be father? That person you hired couldn't even teach me to bring down a runaway Chocobo that is about to injure me," She sighs trying to control the impoliteness in her voice. "there are fiends everywhere in Spira father; it would be good to know how to protect myself from them." She states pleadingly.  

Her father stands when she says those words, his voice commanding "Rana, you will never have a reason to have anymore training then you have now. The only reason I got you the lessons in the first place were to shut you up, be happy you have gotten those. We have no fiends here, and if for any reason you leave Bevelle, you will be protected, especially by your husband. I do not want to hear anymore about this, from now on I will have people watching exactly what you do. Do not dishonor me daughter."

Rana sits holding her tongue, tears at the edge of her eyes. "May I go now father?" She asks quietly, voice full of emotion. He nods, sits back down and gets back to what he was doing.           

She leaves the manor and walks a ways away through the park, to a small building with children playing in the grass outside. One of the little girls looks up, smiles, and rushes over to her. She is about 9 years old, with long black hair and enchanting reddish-brown eyes. She takes Rana's hand in hers and pulls her someplace to sit in the grass. "Big Sister, did you bring anything for me today?" The she inquires excitedly. 

Rana smiles at her forwardness "No Lulu, I'm sorry I didn't bring anything today. I thought you liked me coming to see you just for the company." She states, trying to act serious.

 "I do enjoy your company, but when you bring sweets with you, it helps to make the day so much better. Soooo how was your day today?" Lulu inquires trying to change the subject.

Rana scrunches up her nose "I got in trouble, my father scolded me." Surprise flashes in Lulu's eyes, "What happened, what did you do?" The older girl sighs "I got into a fight with a boy who was picking on me, he said mean things and I tried hitting him. Unfortunately he was better then me and I didn't get a chance to."  

 "That wasn't very nice, you should have talked things through. That is what Mother Sala says." The little girl states smartly. 

Rana's face reddens from embarrassment, as she realizes that a 9 year old knows how to act better then she did in the situation. She nods her head, leaning in closer, "You are right Lulu, what do you think I should do?" She whispers.

Lulu sits there a moment pretending to think hard and all of a sudden her eyes light up "I think that you should go and apologize to him, say you are sorry for the way you acted." Rana thinks this over and says "I don't know, maybe. I guess that I will have to think about it. Ok." Lulu shakes her head "Ok."

An older woman comes to the door of the building, calling the children in. Lulu and Rana get up, and she walks Lulu to the door. They hug and Lulu runs inside; Rana turns to the woman at the door "Mother Sala, Lulu really seems to be doing well." She says softly. The older woman turns to her with a smile "She works well with the children, even though she acts like an older sister to them sometimes. But thankfully to you she enjoys being a kid again; you brighten her day when you come." 

Rana smiles "I am happy I can do that for her, losing your parents can be hard for any child, I should know. But for her the effects were almost devastating, I can only hope that she will never have to go through anything involving SIN again." Mother Sala nods her head in agreement, laying a hand on her shoulder "You should get home now, it is getting dark. Take care, and say hello to your father for me." Rana nods "I will." 

She walks back, through the park heading to her home. Getting lost in her thoughts of what she should do, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps following behind her. 

I am very much enjoying writing this story. I hope everyone is having a great time reading it. Thanks and please review.


	3. Dark Meetings

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X and it Characters are a product of Squaresoft. Anything else belongs to me.

Chapter 3 –Dark Meetings

Rana walks down the path through the park in Bevelle after seeing Lulu. On her way home it gets darker as the sun lowers in the sky, the park becoming foreboding. She thinks nothing of danger. For she knows Bevelle is well guarded, it is considered one of the safest places in Spira. 

As she is walks home this night lost in thought she neglects her surroundings, and because of that she fails to hear the footsteps behind her. Unaware of the footsteps, she reaches the darkest part of the park. She gets a chill, when a deep voice speaks up inquiring "What are you doing Lady Rana, all alone out here after sundown?" 

She jumps when she hears the voice, startling her out of her thoughts. As she calms herself, she recognizes the voice of the intruder. Turning to face the voice, she scowls "Auron. How dare you do that, have you not caused enough trouble for me today?" 

Hearing his name Auron steps out of the shadows, which hid him so well. A smirk of satisfaction on playing his face he answers back coolly "But my lady, I was not the one causing trouble earlier today. I simply finished it."

"Yes, perhaps you are right, but then you also had the nerve to go and speak to my father about it." She spoke calmly, as annoyance crept onto her face. "You had no right to do that, you do not know what you have done." Her voice filling with annoyance, and a hint of sadness. 

Auron not noticing the change in her voice, gets angry "Excuse me little girl, but you are the one with out rights here. I had every right to go and speak to your father today, remember you were the one causing trouble. Your father deserved to know what his spoiled brat of a daughter had been up to. And do not tell me that you were there for any other reason then to prove that you can try and do anything that you would like. We monks have more important thing to do then to make sure that you stay out of trouble."

Rana stands there trying not to look defeated, she takes a deep breath and lets it back out. She looks at him again and talks calmly "Then you are closer to the truth then you realize. I do not want anyone guarding me, protecting me. I would like to learn for myself how to do that, I do not want others to put their lives in danger to for me. My father had someone come in to teach me with the staff of mine, but I was not taught very much. I wasn't meant to learn much. My father did that to shut me up, to get me out of his hair. I do not think he had intended for me to want to learn more, but I do."

He shakes his head not understanding "What has this to do with anything, how does it apply to what happened today? I can understand you fathers reasoning for not wanting you to learn, besides once you marry, your husband will be there to protect you"

She crosses he arms, turns away and shakes her head in frustration "Not you to, if my father has his way I will marry the person he wants, who he picks out for me. How can I trust someone that I don't even know? He also plans on keeping me here forever, never letting me out to see the rest of the word. And if I do get to leave it will only be by my husband's side. I do not want that, and I do not intend to end up like that."

She turns back to him pushing back her sadness, setting determination on her face "That is where all of this comes in, how it fits into what happened today. I have my reasons, even though they may not seem to be the best ones to you. I have been doing things like this incident for about a Month now, looking for someone willing to go against my father. Many I have been able to annoy enough to almost do something, but you had been the only one to directly not care. You didn't hesitate; you didn't worry about what might happen to you because of this. You have been the first one to pass my test, unfortunately you were also the one to go and tell on me." She turns her head away.

He looks at her in disbelief "You did all of this to find someone willing to train you? And they had to be willing to go against your fathers wishes. Are you stupid or something, I could have killed you today."

She smiles turning to face him "I was willing to take that chance, plus you called me mean names. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing; I have a reputation to keep up."

He shakes his head, looking at her like she's crazy. "Are you always like this?" he asks quizzically.

"Like what, stubborn, strong willed. Yes only when I am trying to get something I want." She says smiling sweetly.

"No, that isn't it," he says shaking his head "I thing annoying is the word I am looking for."

     Her smile gets wiped off her face and her shoulders go slack "I can believe you, even now you must tease me. Perhaps I shall go and find someone else to help me."

Smiling smugly at her walks closer to her and says playfully "I didn't say that I wouldn't help; besides you would find no one else." His voice turns serious "This could get dangerous, the both of us could get into trouble. I especially, not only am I going against your father and his wishes for you, but I am also going against orders that he gave directly to me about you."

Rana looks up at Auron again with suspicion in her eyes, and her emotion showing in her voice "What orders did he give you about me?"

He places a hand on her shoulder "Rana, perhaps you should calm down." She throws his hand off of her, yelling at him "Do not tell me to calm down, Auron. Tell me what he asked of you."

He sighs, and then speaks softly "He asked me to follow you, to watch you and report back everything that I see and hear."

Looking at him in disbelief "It was you he had meant, you are the one he had sent to watch me. So all this will go back to him then? You will tell him everything that I have said to you?" Puts a hand up to her head, she closes her eyes to hold back the tears that are coming. In a weak voice "I am such a fool. Did you follow me there also? Did you follow me to orphanage, too? Did you listen to everything? Can I have no peace anymore?"

Auron watches her fall apart in front of him, feeling at a loss of what he should do. He speaks gently to her "Rana, this will not go back to your father. I will not tell him anything of what we have spoken of tonight. As for earlier, yes I did follow you; I did listen to what you said to her."

She opens her eyes to look at him, letting the tears flow down her face staining it with makeup. Letting all of her pain and conviction show in her voice "Do you have any idea what it is like to have no privacy, to always have someone watching you? No you don't, do you? Just being my fathers daughter, means that I have to watch every move I make. And that is just from the people, the guards just usually make sure that I don't get attacked. By going to see Lulu, was the only peace that I have ever gotten. No one followed me there, no one paid attention to what I did. I could be myself and they would be happy with that. Now I don't even have that, because of you."

Guilt creeping upon him "I'm sorry, you will not have to worry. I will not follow you there again." He takes a breath and lets it out "I want to help you still, if you will allow it."

"How do I know that this isn't all a trick, how do I know that you can be trusted," venom trickling in her voice "how do I know that I am not just playing into my father and your hands right now." 

Auron looks at her sincerely "You don't know, but what other choice do you have right now? None, right? You have only me, I am willing to help. I do not ask you to trust me just yet, but eventually you will need to if I am to teach you things correctly. I will give you every reason to trust me, I will not betray you. I give you my word as a monk."

She turns away for a moment taking all that he had said into consideration; turning back her face a little bit calmer she looks into his eyes "You are right, I don't have any other choice other then to give up, which is something I will not do. I will hold you to your word; do not betray me because I will find a way to destroy you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." He shakes he head in agreement, no emotion written on his face.

She turns her eyes away in thought, and wipes the tears from her eyes "There is an open area near the orphanage, the children sometimes use it for picnics and such. No one else really goes over there; we can use it for the lessons. I will just need to talk this over with Mother Sala tomorrow, to make sure it will be ok. Meet me there at about 3:00 in the afternoon, the day after tomorrow. We will start then, ok?" She turns her eyes back to him, as he nods his answer. She questions him "What will you do about my father?"

He answers back seriously "I will not lie to him; I will report to him that you go to visit your friend. And any other normal things that you will do in a day, I will just not give him all the things you may do. Especially if they involve me, perhaps I will tell him also that I will try to make friends with you that will help me in not trying to stay out of sight of you and us being able to talk freely."

Rana shakes her head in agreement "Do you think this will work, you don't think he will suspect anything?"

"He might if I just go and try to be friend you, and you agree. But if I tell him that I will apologies to you for my actions, I think he will believe that you would take to me better with that. And of course I telling him about the fight you put up." A slight smirk shows on his face, as he watches Rana serious face change to one of annoyance. 

"Don't like what you are implying about me, but I know that is how some see me. You are right, and I think that just might work. I even know how we can start the process." Her eyes glinting with playfulness.

Auron's voice amused "And how would that be?"

She smiles almost too sweetly "You walk me home; you really didn't think the High Maester's daughter should be walking home alone in the dark do you?"

Auron smiles at this and bows to her while gesturing the sign of Yevon mockingly. He holds out an arm to her and she takes it graciously, and they walk back to the manor. There are three guards at the entrance of the manor, Rana and Auron walk up to them. The third one that seemed to be giving orders to the two others turns around, hearing them come up. They both recognize him as Kinoc, the warrior monk that Auron was talking to earlier. Upon seeing Rana, Kinoc bows and gestures the sign of Yevon, Rana and Auron do the same. 

Kinoc eyes Auron for a moment and then looks back to Rana cheerfully "Lady Rana to what do we owe the honor of seeing you tonight?"

Rana smiles softly "I was out visiting a friend tonight, and left not realizing how late it was. Thankfully Sir Auron was walking by and offered to walk me back to the manor."

Kinoc eyes them suspiciously "I thought after what happened today, you would not want to speak to him."

"You are right Sir Kinoc, at first I did not want to even look at him. Actually I had started walking in the opposite direction. But he stopped me, and apologized for his actions earlier today. I reluctantly forgave him, and he offered to make it up to me by walking me home. And now here we are." She said certainly. 

Kinoc not sure what to believe, shook his head in agreement. Turning to Auron with a strange smile on his face "Well done Auron, you did well. I can take Lady Rana from here though, I was about to go and speak with her father anyways. Go and take some rest Auron it has been a long day for you."

Auron bows his head to Rana and Kinoc "Thank you, I think that I will. Good night to you Lady Rana, Kinoc."

Rana bows her head to him shyly "Good night, Sir Auron."

Auron takes his leave, and Kinoc offers an arm to Rana. She takes it, and they walk into the Manor. As they get closer to her quarters, she stops "I can make the rest of the way myself, Sir Kinoc."

She pulls her arm from Kinoc's feeling him letting it go hesitantly, but as she walks away he grabs her arm pulling her back. She looks back at him shocked, questioning him with her eyes. Desperately he says "Lady Rana, beware when you are around Auron. He is not everything he seems; I think he wants something from you. I also think that he may be trying to make you trust him for his own selfish reasons. You must believe me for I am telling you for your own good."   

"For-my-own-good," she gathers the unsettling words in her mouth. As Rana looks at him with bitterness in her eyes and venom in her voice, she snatches her arm out of his grasp "Let go of me, if you feel the need to handle me like that again please restrain yourself. As for who I should trust, you needn't worry I have no trust for Auron. But then again, I can also say I have no trust for someone who can so easily betray his friend."

"Goodnight," she huffs and then walks the rest of the way to her room leaving a very distressed Kinoc mulling over what just happened. 

Setting his jaw in determination he whispers "I will not let this get in my way." Kinoc then turns down another hallway and proceeds down to the High Maester's quarters.   

Been a little bit since I have updated, I finished school and have a lot of free time on my hands right now. I hope to be putting up more in the not to distant future. Please Read and Review. Thank You.


End file.
